The Last Note
by eternallyweird
Summary: Yukina leaves for 3 years and during those 3 years Kuwabara becomes blind now at Yukina's return Kuwabara a skilled pianist Yukina a struggling singer. Their love return when the notes begin but will there love be there until the last note DISCONTINUED
1. Proogue: Disposition of a Man

The Last Note 

Chapter One

Disposition of a Man

Kuwabara's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho is the property of a dude from Japan and junk.

_

* * *

    This day will never be the same. I lost the one thing that makes me happy and the one thing I need. Love I always depended on it as a young boy. My kasaan would tell me stories about men who were brave and noble fighters who were almost indestructible. Yet they always seem sad, and I always asked my kasaan, "Why are they so sad?". And she would respond, "Because Kazuma even if you have everything you need. You'll never find true joy if you don't have someone to love with."   
    Those words have always been stuck within me. Through everything in life the horrifying death of my kasaan and tousaan, the sight of blood dripping down my fingers, and one of the most horrible and amazing miracle that will change my life forever. This is the story I tell..._

* * *

    I was about 21 at the time. Just graduating from college and getting my bachelor's degree. My sister and my aunt are always telling me to do something with my life and not just shove punks into pavement. So, they made me go to college. But I always wanted to be a police officer. So, that I Kazuma Kuwabara, the warrior of love will dispose all low life criminals.

But for now I'll just try to survive until I gain enough money. I just wanted to be with my Yukina-chan. She was a miracle. No, an angel sent by God himself. Her voice was just like her angelic. She changed me. I used to just kick peoples assess. But now she thought me that violence is not always the answer. She thought me how to love. She is my first love and my only love.

T   he view of the apartment was amazing. Man I can't believe I got this apartment. It was so cheap. Yukina promised me that when I could find a new apartment She would move in with me. I finally found true joy. My life is complete. Now all I need to do is propose to Yukina. But I have to prove to her that I could protect her forever no matter what. I must make myself a better man.

The phone rang. It was Yukina-chan. I said, "Hello Yukina-chan". "Hello Kazuma-kun", she responded. "Why did you call me? Do you need help packing or something?" "Oh no But Kazuma-kun Can you meet me at the coffee house down the street?" she said hesitantly. "Ok Yukina-chan I'll see you there" Bye Kazuma." I wonder what that's all about. She seemed so nervous. Maybe she's sick or maybe she has some good news.

I then left my apartment and ran to the coffee house, When I entered the little shop was filled with the scent of coffee beans. I sat at a table and ordered some coffee While I waited I drank quite a lot of coffee. I looked at the time four hours had passed. What's taking her so long? When I was about to leave. "Going somewhere?", a voice popped out. I turned around; It was Yukina-chan.. "Konichiwa Yukina-chan" "Konichiwa Kazuma-kun. Gomen Nasi Kazuma-kun. I was very busy" "Its ok Yukina-chan. So why did you call me up here for?" I asked. "Well ummm I have some good news and bad news" she hesitated. "What's the good news?" 'Well I just called my agent and he hooked me with a singing contract." "That's great." I thought 'If this is good news. I wonder what's the bad news'." Well now the bad news is that well..." "Well?" "Its that I havetogotoCaliforniatogetarecordanditsonlyforthreeyears.AndifIdon'tthey'reno tgonnaletmesing.' "Nani?!?'I said puzzled. "Well I have to go to California to try out. Then if the people accept me they will give me a three-year contract. And if they won't accept me I have to stay in California for three years to train and stuff.'

I was absolutely speechless. I can't believe that she is going to leave but, she will finally have her dream job. She always wanted to. So what choice do I have "That's great! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" "Well I wanted in to be a surprise I guess." "So why did you ask me to come here you could have told me on the phone or something" "Well I wanted to ask you for permission?" I wanted her to go to be happy. But I wanted her to stay with me so that we could be happy together. If I say no she would be devastated for life. This could be a once in a life time chance. But if I say no I would loose her for three years. Three Years. 36 months. 1095 days. And she won't be there. But she must. She needs this. Its her dream. I want it for her. But I can't see her.

"You don't need my permission. Yukina you are a grown woman. But anyways of course I want you to go. No I mean I want you to go. But I don't want you to go. Ok screw that. It's up to you." I hesitated. "Well then I'll go." "When will you go?" I asked. "Tomorrow" she responded. Oh great just great. The love of my life is going tomorrow. I won't have any time with her. Just great. But tomorrow, its too early. But this is a once in a life time chance. If she was me she would let me go.

"My flight will be tomorrow at noon." "What airport?" "The new J- express downtown. Will you be there?" "Oh course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it. Even if the end of the world is tomorrow. I'll still go." 'Ok then I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye Yukina- chan"

I walked home to my lonesome apartment. My apartment doesn't seem so good as it used to be. Man she's going to be gone tomorrow. I need more time. But time doesn't wait for people. Do I want her to be happy? Hell yes. Do I want her to go? Hell no. But I must remember that she would be more happier. She would finally accomplish her dream. If only I could just be there with her when she was in makai. I would have known her more. But I can't. Three years. THREE YEARS!. Without her, I could barely stand a day without thinking about her but a year. I just need to sleep maybe I could lay off the stress a bit.

the next morning

"OH SHIT! I OVER SLEPT! FUCK THIS ALARM CLOCK"I screamed. Damn it I forgot I had to meet Yukina. SHIT HOW COULD HAVE I FORGOTTEN! I took a quick shower and slapped on whatever what was clean. I ran outside and called a taxi. I got in. The taxi driver said, "Where to sir?". "The J- express air-port downtown and hurry" I responded. The traffic was pretty clear so far. Then there was just a big fucking traffic jam. "Oh shit" I mumbled under my breath. I looked at my watch SHIT it was 11:45. I got out the taxi and ran off. 'Man! There are so many fucking cars in the street' I thought. Come on. I went into the airport hurriedly. I checked my watch SHIt it was 11:50. I better hurry.

I ran as fast as I could. A voice called out 'The plane leaving to Los Angles, California will soon be leaving. OH SHIT. I ran man if I miss her I will never forgive myself. "Kazuma-kun!' A voice called. Oh thank God it was Yukina. I ran to her. "Gomen nasi Yukina-chan" I said. "It's ok. "she replied." Well do you have everything you need?" I asked. "Hai" she replied. "Well this is it." "Yeah this is it. And oh Yukina can you do me a favor?" "Oh sure" "When you get to California and you become famous and all. Could she get me Megallica's autograph." "Sure", she chuckled. She sighed and a tear dropped from her eye. I caught it before it crystallized. "What wrong Yukina?' "Well I'm worried." "About what" "About me" "What's wrong about you? You're smart, beautiful, gentle, kind, and well you're like an angel." "Arigato Kazuma-kun. But I'm still worrying if they're going to like me or not" "Of course they'll like you. And if they don't well they just lost out on a miracle." "Still that's not the only thing that I'm worried about." "Well what's that other thing?" 'I want you to come with me. I want you there. I don't want to talk to you on a cell phone for only ten minutes a day. I want you to be there with me." "But I can't you know that. I still have to stay here and finish my training. But if I could I'll go with you." She cried once more and each tear she cried I stopped it from dropping to the ground. She then wiped her eyes and gave me her tear gem,. "This tear gem was cried by my kasaan. Before she died, I always had it. It brought me strength. It saved me. Now I want you to have it. Now a part of me will be a part of you." She handed it to me, and I took it from her hand and wore it. "Arigato Yukina-chan. And now he's something I want to give to you." I handed her a necklace of a dove. I remembered it so well. "This necklace was my kasaans as well before she died she told me to give this to the person you loved the most. The one that you held most dear. I never let anyone see or even touch it. Now a part of my will be a part of you." I wore it around her neck. "I better be going ." she said. "Aishiteru Yukina-chan" "Aishiteru as well Kazuma-kun." She then walked to those doors and she cried out "Sayonara Kazuma-kun.". "Sayonara Yukina-chan" I said silently to myself.

I ran to a window to see her plane take off. She was crying. I hear it. I know it. I tried my best not to cry. Man three fucking years without her and, if she doesn't make it I can't see her for another six fucking years. I stared at the tear gem she gave me. It was so beautiful, and yet I feel no anger. The love of my lost is gone. Gone for three years yet I feel no anger. This tear gem is special. I better get out of here I walked out of the airport, and stopped at the nearest coffee shop. I ordered some coffee, and well I just sat there. The world seemed so lonely without her and what its been only an hour. I just looked at the thick dark hot liquid in front of me. Man just three years. I just stared into that one cup of coffee for maybe oh four hours. I soon left the shop, and was walking home. I didn't bother to get a cab. I walked into the empty sidewalks of the city. I looked at my watch it was 7:10. Man it takes me so fuckin long just too walk to my apartment. It felt a rain drop plunge onto my hand. Then soon it started to rain. OH SHIT! Great just great my life is so perfect. My girlfriend leaves to California, and now it's raining.

I took a short cut and stumbled into a different part of the city. Great now I'm lost just great. "HELP ME!" a voice screamed. Someone is in trouble. I rushed down the alley, and ran towards the voice. There I saw a demon. He wasn't large fairly normal. It could quite fit in as a ningen. He looked like a ningen but he had horns, and his eyes. They were piercing amber. It looked so evil. "Hey you ugly bastard! Pick on someone your own size. The demon had thrown the hostage. She started to bleed rapidly, and soon pools of blood surrounded her. She was dead. "Baka ningen, do you really think that you could defeat me." The demon said. "Well that's the plan." I replied. I summoned my spirit sword. My ki has grown stronger since my last confrontation from some idiot demon. "Baka, Do you know who I am?" "No" I responded. "Here let me show you"

The demon's ki flared. It was extremely powerful. I would guess it was at least a middle s-class demon. Then flames burst from his body and consumed the whole alley. The demon was now in its true form. It had red scales and a horn. I didn't care what it looked like as long as I destroy it. I charged at the demon at full force. The demon just stood there as if he knew something. I sliced off his hand. But then it started to regenerate itself. "Oh! Shit!".

Then massive waves of ki engulfed the alley. Everything in sight started to burn up. I was surrounded. I tried once more to slash the demon. But he stood there and blocked my sword in the palm of his hand. He then walked away disappearing in to the flames; I was trapped. Flames bursted out of everywhere. I tried my best to get out yet it was no use. I had burned some of my skin trying to get out. Then I heard a small screech. It was made by a cat. It stood on trash can trying to escape from the flames. Man the things I do for cats. I ran over and gently picked her up. And then I threw her into the sidewalk. Hopefully it wasn't hurt. "Oh Shit!" I screamed there was no hope for me. The smog of the flames were filling my lungs. I could barely breath. But I had to get out. My body was slowly drooping downward. I could barely see. My eyes felt numb and my vision slowly left me. The last thing I saw was the tear gem Yukina gave me. I held it tight in my hand. I won't let anything happened to it. Even if I die I died in honor. _"Yukina, my love I would like to say sayonara. Sayonara to you and sayonara to the world..._

* * *

Authors notes: Dude this chapter took me forever cuz I had lots of things happened to me ok pplz im not here to bash kuwabara this is a yukina and kuwabara fiction not a torture fiction the only reason I had the flames and junk was kind of like a test. A test if yoo realy did care for kuwabara. Well this fic took a lot out of me cuz I got to study for and exam GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Kill the nazis! So mad! Well anyways this is probably a bad fiction but just review go easy on the flamers I noe some of the jap words were misspelled but give me a break I ain't gonna look up I love in jap and im busy so please r&r till then get ur machine guns and chainsaws out cuz I got to kill some kuwabara bashers (sorrie im ur a basher or dunt lik him just hab at least some respect for him cuz he is a cool character)


	2. Can You Help Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything cuz if I did I would make Puu have more screen time - and I dunt own the song Can You Help Me by Usher. italics is the thought while kuwa is singing and bold is when he is singing and bold italics is he's singing his thoughts  
  
Chapter 2 Death and Rebirth Mixed 3rd and in Kuwabara's PoV -

* * *

_I stood still. My spirit floating near my mangled body; I died._  
  
So this is how it feels like to be dead. Now I know how Urameshi felt. But my spirit didn't move on. It was just there. What was wrong? Am I too stupid to enter heaven or am I just too undeserving for it. Who knows? The paramedics soon arrived. Oh wow someone found my fucking dead body in the deepest shit. They had taken my body to an ambulance and rushed toward a nearby hospital. It's not like anyone cares. I'm just another ningen killed because of his arrogance. I'll just linger in those fucked up alley for eternity and just be miserable for the rest of my life.  
  
I floated near the streets of the city barely even thinking. I felt so invisible, or maybe because I am. I felt so much anger within me but my anger wasn't hate of people. It was anger of me. I wanted to so bad to kill the fucking youkai I didn't even think of power levels and strategy or whatever. No wonder people call me Kuwabaka I deserve to for my arrogance, my ego, and love itself. Love. So beautiful let so painful. People think love is simple so common, yet they don't realize its value. I pity those who seclude themselves from other people. They do not know the beauty of life.  
  
But why do I care? I'm dead. I'm floating around. Nothing important would happen to me. I lost everything today a battle, my life, and most important my love. Even if I won I would still have been depressed. She was the one that was the one that was always there. She believed in me, she always had hope for us, and she loved me. Damn. That's all I could say damn.  
  
_Kazuma Kuwabara_  
  
A voice. It spoke again. "Kazuma Kuwabara...I have been waiting for you." "Waiting for what?" I responded. "...come" "Come where?" "...follow....me" "Where are you I can't see you? Show Yourself." "...follow me....come...towards...my...voice" I did as it was told. I didn't really care if this was a trap. I'm dead. I can't do anything. I followed to the top of a building and stopped. "Now tell me who you are!" "...soon...you shall find out...bu-""But what I did what you said now tell me what you want with me!" I yelled. There was no response.  
  
I grew angry. I know I should be patient but I didn't want to. "Destiny..."it spoke, "Who's Destiny?" I responded. "Your...destiny is wrongly intertwined..." "What do you mean?" I questioned. "Your...death wasn't supposed to be today...destiny is wrong..." "What do you mean that my destiny is wrong? Can you please speak normal?" "Death chose wrong...today you lose...s-""What the fuck do you mean? Is this some kind of fucking joke tell me now what is going to happened!" I exclaimed. "You...must take a...test...to prove...your true...destiny..." It continued. "Well what do I do?" "You...live..once...again...too test your destiny.." "Alright cut the destiny shit! Tell me what you really want me to do" I exclaimed. "Liberi Fatali.... My fated child" it spoke. The being shimmered out of sight. "Wait what the fuck do you mean?" I fell on my knees. I felt so motionless. I lost control of my spirit. It felt so weird.  
  
The land around me disappeared the sky disappeared as well. Everything turned to nothingness, the area around me felt like water, but I could breathe. All I saw was a gleaming light. I swan towards, maybe it was a way out this fucked up place. Who knows? Only one way to find out. The light blinded me, I couldn't see no more. I only heard.

* * *

"I need 1600 jolts stat." The doctor implied,. "Clear!" "Still no use alright once more I need 1800 jolts! Clear!" "Come on! Alright 2000 jolts stat! Clear!" he screamed. The monitor near him remained to its normal state. "He will be ok..maybe.."

* * *

the next day  
  
"Nurse Do you know where Mr.Kuwabara's Room is?" A familiar voice said. "Oh sure he is in the room down the hall to your right" said the nurse. "Gomen" The door creaked, two boys came in. One was tall with long scarlet hair, and the other was quite tall with black messy hair. "Kurama do you think he will be alright?" said Yuuske. "I'm not sure if he will the scars on his body indicate he has been brawling with a youkai. Must be a fire youkai. You can tell by the burns, and the deepness of the scars indicate it was at least a mid-s-class. Hopefully their wasn't much damage, the least damage would be at least paralysis in some part of the body." Kurama replied. "Damn it. How the fuck did a s-class demon get to ningenkai." Said Yuuske. "Who knows maybe a runaway from the Makai prison."  
  
"Kuwabara you baka why the fuck did you get yourself fucking hurt!" Yuuske exclaimed. "Shut up Urameshi! Do you think the only thing I need right now is you fucking yelling at me!" "Kuwabara..you're fine" "Of course I'm fine Urameshi! And why the fuck did you turn off the lights!" "It's daytime you baka." Yuuske insulted. "No it isn't do you really think I'm that stupid. ""Yuuske is right it is daytime." Said Kurama.  
  
"He's probably faking it." Yuuske implied. Yuuske took his hand and waved back and forth in front of Kuwabara's eyes. "What the fuck are you doing Urameshi?" "Holy shit!" Yuuske exclaimed. "What the hell are you talking about?" "You're bl-""You're retina has been burned" Kurama interrupted. "Well what the fuck does that mean?" Kuwabara said. "You're fucking blind you baka!" Yuuske exclaimed.  
  
"This is my test.." Kuwabara said quietly. "What test?" Yuuske questioned. "Nothing Urameshi. So Kurama how's Yukina?" "Well she has been accepted and had signed the contract. She will be recording her album in a month." Said Kurama. "That's great!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "May I come in?". "Boys could you please leave the room?" said the doctor. Yuuske and Kurama went outside. "Konichiwa Mr.Kuwabara." "Konichiwa sir" "Mr.Kuwabara I would like to inform you that you will be out of the hospital today. And also your injuries weren't as severe. You will only have a few scars and the rest would heal eventually." "What about my sight? Could it be corrected?" "Well it could but the surgery is quite expensive and the waiting list is long. The maximum you would have to wait is four years. And...." "And what?" "And the surgery has its ups and downs the good thing is that the surgery success rate is high, but the 75% of the time many of our patients die.." "I'll take that risk" "I will put you on the list until then. You will be blind for quite sometime now." "I'll leave now." The doctor left quite quickly.  
  
back in kuwabara's pov  
  
"Oh shit! Great just great stupid test!" I yelled. Great now I lost two fucking things. "I'll remain blind for the rest of my fucking life." I better get used to being blind. Damn it. At least I'm going out of this fucking hospital.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Hey Kazuma" said a familiar voice. "Sis is that you." "Yeah. I'm here to take you home." "Oh thank God." I tried getting off the bed, but my legs barely had any feeling in them. I felt around the roon trying to find my sis. "Here Kazuma." Shizuru handed me a cane. I took the cane from her hand and started to walk a bit better. "Here let me help you." She took my hand and guided me out of the hospitals doors. Then to her car.  
  
The wind was so gentle. It reminded me of my darling Yukina. She must be so happy. In three years I get to see her again. But how can I? My eyes won't be ready till then.  
  
I try to picture her in my mind, but it doesn't feel right. I may remember in mt mind for a few minutes, but what about in the next three years. Will I forget her? Will I forget the way she looks? Or will I forget her gentle touch? Damn it. "We're here Kazuma." Shizuru spoke. She took my hand once again, and guided me out the car. "Arigato sis but I can take it from here" "Are you sure?" "Yeah..." I took my cane and guided around my surroundings. Object sounded clearer. My senses became stronger. I opened the door, and stopped there. "What's wrong Kazuma?" "Oh nothing I just didn't want to break anything?" "Here."  
  
She guided me around the room. I took my hand and placed on something hard. "Sis what is this?" "It's a piano." "When did you get a piano?" "Well it was our tousaans remember. He got it when he was young. I think it was the time when he met out kasaan." Oh.." "I have to go now ok Kazuma." "Yeah sure whatever." "Bye" "Bye..."  
  
I was taught at a young age, I remember so well that I used to play every day. I wonder why I ever stopped. I sat on the stool and started to feel the keys. Hmm. A tune popped in my head, and I soon started to play.  
  
**"Umm Why, Umm Why"  
"Living on the edge out of control  
And the world just wont let me slow down  
But in my biggest picture was a photo of you and me"**  
  
_I remembered so many things. You and me together as this song I sing to you. This is tribute for my survival. With you anything can happened_  
  
**Girl you know I tried  
I worked to provide all the material things I thought that would make you happy**  
  
_ Some day Yukina, I'll get that diamond ring you always wanted, and me I'll get you. I get to touch your gentle face. I will someday..._  
  
**I'm confused can you make me understand  
Cause I tried to give you the best of me  
I thought we were cool maybe I was blind  
But never took time to see!**  
  
_ I should have seen around your smile. I should have went with you. But I had to be so selfish. But I always saw our love, but it's hard for me to always be at my best around you. I love you can't you see._  
  
**Can u help me?  
Tell me what you want from me**  
  
_ Yukina someday just one day together. We will live the life we both always wanted. Together..._  
  
**Can u help me?  
Tell me why you want to leave  
Baby help me  
**  
I _know you wanted to leave. To fulfill what we both want. But why? I'm happy and so are you. Please help me understand._  
  
**Without you my whole world is falling apart  
And I'm going crazy! Lifes a prison when your in love alone**

_My life is falling apart. Everything is so hard without you. I'm going crazy every second without you. Please come back. The prison of my life will be locked away for years to come._  
  
**(Oh girl) I need you come back home (you know I need you) I don't want to be alone  
**  
_ Come back please. I need you now. Within my arms, so that every second of the day will be filled joy. I don't want to be alone. I want you by my side.  
  
**"Please Come Back...."**_  
  
3 years later  
  
**Girl I put your love up on a shelf  
And I guess I just left it to die  
And we're not together cause I hurt you too many times  
And now your not around  
I wish for every moment in time  
That got wasted we used it to make sweet love.  
**  
_Though after three year my love for you is even stronger. The burning flames in my heart will rise out of the ashes as the phoenix_  
  
**Baby be my guide please take my hand  
I want you to know that I got you.  
**  
_Maybe today is the day I can hold you in my arms. Feel your heartbeat beside mines. You were always there for me now I what you to know that I'm there for you always..._  
  
**If you need it. I don't want to be on the outside looking in  
I got to have you girl can't you see it.  
Will you help me?  
Tell me what you want from me**  
  
_Help me now. Take me away from here. Guide me through this day, and every day until I die. Please..._  
  
**_Can u help me?  
Tell me why you want to leave  
Baby help me  
Cause without you my whole world is falling apart  
And with out I think I'll go crazy! Life's a prison when your in love alone_**  
  
There was an applause. I stood and took a bouw. "Arigato. Thank you for coming. That will be all today. I hope all of you come tomorrow." I left the stage, and took my cane. I guided myself out the door. Today was a good day. I walked to my apartment. I sat on a chair, near the window. Ekichi jumped and sat in my lap. "We're been through so much. Thank you for being there." I said. "I remember the first day I got you Ekichi. Remember. Well I was quite young and you were the cutest little kitten. Anyways my kasaan gave you to me as my tenth birthday present. Remember that you would drive Shizuru crazy... Good times...." I opened a window to let some wind in. The brisk wind flowed across my face. It felt so cold, not cold but _ice_ cold.  
  
_ Ring.  
_  
The phone rang. It was _Yukina...  
_

* * *

Authors notes. Sorrie I know dis ain't my best chappie but sorrie. Anyways sorrie about the mixed pOV well kuwa is dead so wut was I suppose ta do. Well can someone tell me how to do italics and cemtering cuz everytime I do it ish bad -;; well next chappie we finally got Yukina back in the story. And those who are reading Aura im sorrie I got writerz block and if you're not well just go r&r please! And im gonna hab a new storrie soon but ish gonna be comedy. The gang goes paintballin and all hell break loose and I wonder which team will win team jackass or dumbass WHO WILL WIN? Who will get shot in the eye? Who will get a bad case of a SUGAR HIGH? Who knows? Amd WHO CARES? Well next time on the last note  
  
p.s. if anyone gotz songs I could use thanks. And here the song im gonna be use in this story  
  
If you're not the one-daniel beddingfield

The reason- hoobastank

Brown eyes- destiny's child

Eyes on me- Faye Wong (ish in the FFVIII game)

Every time- Britney Spears

For All Time- Soluna

Sorry 2004- Ruben Studdard

The Way- Clay Aiken

And well that's it so please help me find me more songs (and these aren't in any order.)


	3. Eyes on Me PT 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho . and if I did I would make Koemna pay Yuuke and Kuwabara. (Well what do you think Hiei will do with money and Kurama is already rich so he dun't need it) uh-oh stampede of rabid fan girls AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm sorry jeesh AHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! And also I don't own the song Eyes on Me by Faye Wong**  
  
**WARNING LOTS OF MJSSPELLINGS AND BAD GRAMMERZ  
**  
**Chapter 3 Eyes on Me Pt. 1**

_Yukina and Kuwabara's POV_

* * *

"Konichiwa Kazuma-kun." said Yukina. "Konichiwa Yukina-chan." I responded. 'Kazuma-kun will you be able to pick me up." "Oh sure. What time and where?" "At the J-Express Airport around 3:00" "Alright I'll see you there." "Arigato Kazuma-kun and See you soon." We both hung up.  
  
Finally after three long years of waiting I get to see her. I felt like doing back-flips when I heard her voice. It's been so long that I get to be with her. It was about 2:12. My sense of time has become stronger after the past years. I wanted time to go forward. I wanted to see you Yukina. Was this real? I'm not sure, but soon I get to see her. I clutched the tear gem in my hand. This is all I had. That really mattered. This little tear protected me. It allowed my heart to sustain in light. It was so hard after so many years to keep in the light. It was easy to be immersed in darkness. In darkness you could wallow in your own hatred, but in light in blinds you. You only see the positive never the negative.  
  
"Sis could you drive me to the airport?" I asked 'What for Kazuma?" "I need to pick-up Yukina." "Oh ok then." She hesitated. She tried to guide me to her car, but I didn't need her help. She drove always so silent. She would never speak a word. _Never.  
_  
When we got to the airport, it was quite crowded. I bumped into at least eight people. Shizuru guided me around the airport.  
  
"Kazuma-kun!". I heard a voice screamed. It was Yukina. It had to be. Shizuru guided me through the crowd. "Kazuma I'll give you a few minutes." "Arigato Shizuru."  
  
"Konichiwa Kazuma-kun." Said Yukina. "Konichiwa Yukina-chan." I replied. 'Its been a long time. Yukina-chan." "Yes. It has." "Did you have fun in California?" "Not really. It wasn't as fun as I expected. There's no snow there." There was a brief moment of silence. "Yukina-chan we better get going. I don't want Shizuru to wait too long." "Alright Kazuma-kun."  
  
We all walked together to Shizuru's car. Shizuru drove silently as usual. I couldn't help but think. What did Yukina do after all these years? I had to talk to her. I want to catch up. But where to talk to her; It couldn't be here. I want to talk to her at a place that both of us liked.  
  
An idea popped into my head, "Shizuru-sama could you drive to my work. I need to do something really quick. "Ok..." she said silently. "Arigato Sis." She stopped at a little bar. Both Yukina and I got out of the car. "Do you want me to pick you up?" Said Shizuru. "It's ok. We'll take a cab." 'Alright then bye Yukina. Bye Kazuma." She then instantly drove off,  
  
"Why did you want to go here?" said Yukina. "Well this is where I work." I responded, "What do you do here Kazuma-kun?" "I'm the pianist here. I sing sometimes but not that much." "Oh. I would love to hear you play the piano." "You might soon. Enough talk let's go in." "Alright Kazuma-kun." We both walked into the bar. It was small and smelled like vanilla candles.  
  
"Welcome to The Last Note. How may I help y--? Oh hello Mr. Kuwabara I didn't recognize you there. Would you like the usual table?" said the Waitress. "Not this time. I have company. Do you have a table for two?" I responded. "Oh sure right at table nine there's no one there. There'll be someone to take your order soon." "Arigato Miss."  
  
Yukina and I sat at the table, and began to talk. "Wow. Kazuma-kun, this place is great. And Kazuma-kun can I ask you a question?" "Go Ahead Yukina- chan." "Why is this place called The Last Note?" "Well because many people who sang here were either famous, or going to become famous, or just really talented. The bar owner also wanted the bar to be called The Last Note because many who sang or played here. It was like there first step from being the plain average joe to a talented artist." "Wow. I never knew this place had so much history."  
  
"But not many play as they used to. The people who come here just want to land a record deal with some big league record company, and most of the people who play here aren't even talented. Some can't even sing. Enough about this place. How was life as a superstar?" "Well when my record came out it wasn't a big success but it was quiet umm average, and like I didn't make as much money as the company wanted me to make. So they allowed me to make one more c.d. and if it isn't a big success. They'll fire me."  
  
'Those assholes. They just can't see good talent even if it was right in front of their money grabbing face." "Well that's true, but the people don't think so. That's why they wanted me to go back to Japan. They wanted that star quality that they say three years ago.' "Well I loved your c.d. when it came out. I listen to it everyday." "That's so sweet Kazuma-kun."  
  
"Are you ready to order?" Said another waitress. "I'll have the usual." I responded. "I'll have what he gets." Said Yukina. "I'll be right back with your orders." "Arigato Miss." I said.  
  
"Kazuma-kun what have you done during the past three years?" said Yukina. "Well I work here to get some cash. As I said before I am the pianist, and I sing at times, and well that's about it." I responded. "Did you write any songs?" "Only a few but they never seem complete like I should add a few verses, or something. But the people who come to hear me sing enjoy it."  
  
'Hello everyone. We would like to announce that if anyone would like to come up and sing anything. They are welcome to do it. Thank you.' Said the bar owner.  
  
"Kazuma-kun." "Yes Yukina-chan." "Would you have the honor and be the pianist?" "I would be glad to." "And would you have the honor of singing?" "Hai." "Well come on then."  
  
'Excuse me. Miss could we sing on the stage?" said Yukina. "Go ahead Miss. The equipment is all ready, and if you like you could ask someone who could play the piano for you." Said the waitress. "Arigato." "No Arigato. There hasn't been anyone with enough guts to sing all day long."  
  
"Kazuma-kun shall we?" "Alright come on lets do it." "But Kazuma-kun what if they don't like me? And what will I sing?" "Yukina-chan don't worry. They'll like you. Just sing from the heart." "Arigato Kazuma-kun." "Enough talk lets play"  
  
"Hello, everyone I will be singing the song Eyes on Me." Said Yukina. I started to piano intro. And she began to sing. "Whenever sang my song." She sang in a shaky voice. "On this stage on my own." She sang once more but this time she wasn't in tune. She stopped. The people in the audience began to murmur. "Yukina-chan Remember sing from the heart." I whispered. "Arigato Kazuma-kun" Yukina said silently.  
  
Yukina's POV

* * *

  
  
"I'm sorry everyone just a bit nervous that's all. Let me start over." I said. Kazuma-kun started the piano intro once more. Wow. I never knew that Kazuma-kun was such a good pianist.  
  
** Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own**  
  
_Every song I sing. I remember you. You were always there right next to me. Not in person, but in spirit. You were right there cheering me on. Encouraging me to be confident in myself. All of these songs were dedicated to you Kazuma-kun. Every song..._  
  
**Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard**  
  
_I wanted you to hear me. Not on a cd but in person. I want you hear you as  
well. I want you right there beside me. Always.._  
  
** I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?**  
  
_I could see your smile everyday. Now I could see you. The image that has sustained me for three years is gone. Now I could see your many faces, and  
I know that this is real._  
  
**You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar**  
  
_Everywhere I go I see your image right there in the corner. You would  
always be there. You were always smiling..._  
  
**My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more**  
  
_I remembered our last night together so well. That one night you told me for the first time that you loved and I responded that I loved you as well Kazuma-kun. Even though you can't see I can see your love for me. No for  
us..._  
  
** My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no**  
  
_ I still think that every time we are alone. It's a dream. But it was so real. Every single night was special and even if it was a fantasy. I would  
always know that it is real._  
  
** I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?**  
  
I_ want to gaze in your eyes Kazuma-kun. But I wonder if you had always knew that. You would gaze into my eyes and I would do the same. But now I'm not sure if you can. But in my heart I know that you know that I had my eyes on  
you.._  
  
** Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face**  
  
_Kazuma-kun you are right there in my eyes for the first time. I wonder if you could see me as well. If I were you Kazuma-kun I would be going crazy. Not being able to see you for years. Only a fragment of a memory that was kept in the bowels of your heart. Your face will be within my heart. That  
face always smiling at me..._  
  
** As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down**  
  
_Ever since I saw you, You were always smiling. You were always trying to  
get my attention even if you were hurt, even if you were down. You were  
there for me, you always saved me, and you did everything for me. And I  
thank you for that.  
_  
**Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
**  
_I want to be that person that you first hear every morning. I want to be the person that is always there for you. I want to tell you everyday that you are the key to unlock my paradise. That simple fantasy is all I want_.  
  
** If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
**  
_You would smile and you would be sad. I want you to always be happy; to realize that this fantasy is no dream, but a reality. That I am no dreamer.  
I allow my dreams to happened._

* * *

There was a large applause. I turned around my Kazuma-kun had finished his  
piano solo and was smiling at me, and his eyes were on me.

* * *

Authors Notes: FINALLY IM DONE. throws confetti anyways I won't make an  
update till next week cuz im going ta CATALINa. But its gonna suck no  
music, no t.v., no CELLPHONE. NO COMMUNICATION. Stupid teacher always  
ruining the fun outta everything. Well I'll try to get a chapter in my Sunday or maybe Saturday if the typing gods let me. Well if you dunt know what the song yukina sings is its called 

Eyes on Me by Faye Wong and heres  


* * *

the this is the website where you can get the lyrics and you can listen  
to the mp3 to it. Theres a link there somewhere. It's a great song. I'm  
listening to it right now P: too lazy to put the new songs im gonna use but ill do it anyways  
  
well theses are the new songs  
  
Somewhere out of the blue- Elton John (thanks aura black chan)

* * *

If I ain't got you- Alicia keys 

* * *

Take my Breath away- Jessica Simpson 

* * *

Be- Jessica Simpson

* * *

That's all for now and wish me good luck so that I dunt get eaten by sharks. gulp. 


	4. Eyes on Me PT 2

Disclaimer: Dude I don't own Yu Yu Haksuho cause' like I just don't. And like I don't own the song Eyes on Me.  
  
Ramblings of the Authoress: Sorry this chapter took forever because I had to think of what to do my first idea as I think about sucked now I'm stuck with it oh well. I will try to finish this story until July 21st which will be impossible, but whatever its worth trying because of the A.H.O.G contest. So many contestants and the stories are like really good so like damn! Well I got tons of ideas and junk. Well my first idea dark side stories might go down the drain, but oh well. And I'm thinking of doing a Koemna/Botan/Kurama thing . Because man everywhere I see Hiei/Kurama there are barely any Koemna/Botan for crying out loud it even say in the manga that Botan once had a thing for Koemna. (That's what people tell me.) or was it the other way around forgot but I did know the Ayame did have a thing for Koemna I sure of that! I STRONGLY BELIEVE IN K&B! BOTH OF THEM! Whoever Botan is with whatever! BUT I REALLY RESENT SOME BOTAN AND HIEI! Some of the stories are funny and yet interesting. Well anyways here are my ideas.  
  
Picked Peonies- (Koemna/Botan/Kurama) For so many years Koemna loved Botan, but was never able to tell her. But one day he was prepared to tell her, but Kurama has asked Botan to marry him. .Humor/Romance (Filled with advice from Jorge the Love Oni! -;) (PG-13)  
  
Fuyu Negai (Winter Wish) - On a snowy day Kazuma Kuwabara dies a tragic death. But this death wasn't accidental. On the same day Yukina is visited by the Shiiro Tenshi (White Angel) offers her three wishes. The first wish was to bring Kazuma back to life, but what is brought back to life is not the Kazuma Kuwabara she has always known... Mystery/Tragedy PG-13 maybe even R  
  
Fuyu Negai- (this is the one with a way different story line not sure which one to write) On Christmas Eve Kazuma Kuwabara dies a tragic death. 125 years later Yukina herself commits suicide. Her daughter Yuna and Yuni soon stumbles into a mystery that will figure out the truth of their father's and mother's death and that will determine if they live to see tomorrow... Pg 13 maybe R Mystery/Tragedy  
  
WELL TELL ME IF THESE IDEAS ARE GOOD BUT DUNT E-MAIL ME MY E-MAILS DOWN!  
  
As ya know bold is singing italics thought got that!  
  
Chapter 4 Eyes on Me Pt. 2 Yukina's and Kuwabara's POV  
  
(KUWABARA'S POV)  
  
The applause from the audience wasn't scattered like most of the time. No everyone clapped: the manger, the waitresses, and even the bar tender. I could just imagine the smile that my darling, Yukina had.  
  
It was quite late. It was about eight or nine or so. I better get home before Shizuru kills me.  
  
"Yukina-chan should we leave?"  
  
"Hai," Yukina responded.  
  
We walked out of the bar through the back. The wind flowed soothingly around us. It was so calm. A night so beautiful,; so perfect. It was almost like magic.  
  
"Should we call a taxi?" I asked.  
  
"Can we wait a little while I want to see the new Japan?" Yukina responded.  
  
"Ok. But theres nothing much just new buildings, construction, and tons of pollution," I said,  
  
"Alright then your majesty where do you think is a nice place to go," Yukina responded.  
  
"Well we could go well anywhere I guess?"  
  
"How about tomorrow the caffeine is warring off," Yukina yawned.  
  
"Alright then we should go home." I said, "I'll go call a taxi."  
  
"It's ok I have enough energy to walk," Yukina responded sleepily.  
  
"Whatever you want come on..."  
  
"Kazuma, do you know where we are going?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Of course!" I exclaimed. "Even though I'm blind I still have a sense of direction!"  
  
"I'll trust you, but if we get lost its your fault ok."  
  
"We're not going to get lost because I know this place like I know the back of my hand!"  
  
Shizuru's place was about 11 blocks from here. We started to walk. Our conversation was so interesting...  
  
"So Kazuma-kun did you meet anyone while I was gone?"  
  
"Yes I did..."  
  
"Wh..Who?"  
  
"I was introduced to my boss, the bartender, and some of the waitresses..."  
  
"Oh" she said in relief.  
  
"You know Yukina that I will never meet anyone or love anyone that equals to what I fell about you...'  
  
"I do, but I'll ask...just in case..."  
  
"Oh wait!" I said.  
  
I took off the tear gem she gave me around my neck.  
  
"Here I never took off...you probably want it back,' I said.  
  
I handed it too her. She stared at it.  
  
"Take it Kazuma-kun..." she responded.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"Positive, and you would probably want your necklace back..."  
  
"Naw, take it... it's the least I could do..."  
  
"Ok then," she said happily.  
  
"Are you tired, yet Yukina-chan?" I asked  
  
"Not yet," she yawned.  
  
"Here let me give you a ride it only about three blocks?"  
  
"Arigato Kazuma-kun."  
  
She climbed on my back. At least she wasn't heavy...  
  
"Thank you for doing this..."  
  
"No problem. I need the exercise."  
  
I missed these times....  
  
When we could just be alone together without the others...  
  
(YUKINA'S POV))  
  
'I can't believe he actually would carry me...'  
  
I miss these times... When it was only me and Kazuma-kun. His smile would just make my whole world brighten up.  
  
I remember those times when I was alone. When I was at home, I won't even call it my homeland. Where I would be alone, where I can't be myself, where I was deprived of my emotions. How can I unknowing live like this a life less doll.  
  
But somehow Kazuma saved me from a life; he showed what the power of love really means. At first I didn't even know what he was talking about. Then we started to spend time together. He taught me little by little about the ningenkai. I was curious to live here; a place where someone is able to feel and do, and yet not be controlled by close-minded dictators. Though the ningemkai maybe a beautiful place, it is flawed. It takes what the ningens call it money. It allows someone to buy objects. Many times I was told by other people that money brings happiness. But, it is not true. This money is only an object and objects are menial.  
  
Moments like this are what they say? Priceless. But I worry that moments like these will be gone forever... I know that I am a youkai and Kazuma-kun is a ningen. He will grow old and die... But I try not to think of this... the moment will come when it comes I will be ready for it. It's hard to not to think of it. It has always been my fear when I first met Kazuma. I fear of Kazuma's death, I fear how will I feel that day, but most of all I fear about what I have to do with my life without him. To live without his smile, to live without his laugh, and to live life without Kazuma.  
  
But... this moment will be long from now. I know that time will not wait for me. I must live my life to the fullest. I swear...  
  
"Yukina-chan, we're here," said Kazuma.  
  
We stopped at a tall apartment building. It wasn't classy or anything that looks expensive, but quite acceptable.  
  
"Our place is on the first floor #3124 ok," said Kazuma.  
  
We entered the building. The carpet was dark blue and the lighting was quite dim. We turned left and there was a long corridor at the end of it was a door.  
  
"This is where you live?" I asked Kazuma.  
  
He nodded. He then knocked on the door.  
  
"Shizuru-sama open up we're home!" Kazuma yelled.  
  
"Maybe its open for us Kazuma," I suggested.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous if Shizuru wasn't here she would at least lock the do-- ,"  
  
He turned the knob at the door. The door was open all this time.  
  
"Shizuru-sama! Niisan!" Kazuma exclaimed.  
  
No one answered, there was only but a echo of Kazuma-kun's voice.  
  
"Where do you think Shizuru-sama is Kazuma-kun?" I asked.  
  
"Probably out shopping or a new boyfriend who knows," Kazuma answered.  
  
The apartment was average size. It wasn't too big or too small. It had the resemblance of the Kuwabara apartment when I was first offered to live with the Kuwabara family. It was quite neat, and was a bit cozy...  
  
"There's a extra room over there to the right." Said Kazuma.  
  
I looked around some more. On the side of the room was a grand piano. It was looked like a classic.  
  
"Kazuma-kun Could you do me this favor?" I asked.  
  
"What is it Yukina-chan?" he responded.  
  
"I want you to teach me how to play that song like you did at "The Last Note"." I said, "Is that alright for you."  
  
He nodded slightly at turned to the piano. He sat on the banister and as did I.  
  
"Here first let me play it first and you can see if you could do that okay." Said Kazuma, "You can sing if you want it will probably make it easier to get the notes."  
  
He started the piano solo as he did before. I analyzed his hand movements. They were flawless.  
  
I began to sing...  
Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
  
I hope that this day would come a day where you can hear my voice and I can hear yours. A moment like this feels impossible...  
  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
  
I turn to you when I need you the most. You do whatever you can to help. You did so much for me sometimes that all I want from you is to see you smile...  
  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar  
  
Where ever you are I can see you, I can hear you, but most of all I f can  
feel what you feel...  
  
My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
I remember that night where we both would gaze into the stars, and I sometimes wish that you would do me this one favor... that when you are ready  
I hope you can do...  
  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
  
Years ago before I knew love I would be so shy and you would always look at  
me as if we were both in love with each other...  
  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?  
  
Those times when you would glance at something else I would have my eyes on  
you...  
  
Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
  
So many fond memories rush to me where we would go out and just have fun  
with not just you but with everyone... you would always be smiling...  
  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
It doesn't matter what you do even if the odds are impossible I have faith and you and you somehow know it... you become stronger... and then after that  
you would smile and continue until you are defeated...  
  
So let me come to you  
Close as I want to be  
  
I sit here leaning on you shoulder and you sit there smiling, and playing  
music. You are Kazuma Kuwabara the man that has captured my heart...  
  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I love your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?  
  
I looked at his eyes so dark, so beautiful. And as if he was reading my mind... we slowly became close to each other... our eyes met one another... and  
slowly we kissed.  
  
Rambling of stupidity  
Well I thought it sucked but I got to hurry up the next chapter well I promise there will be a twist to this romance, a chapter where you can say  
AWWW, a chapter you try to beat the crap out of me, and a chapter that  
makes you say WTF!?!?!?!? Here are the other songs for YUKINA's C.D.  
  
I'm Your Angel- Celine Dion feat. R Kelly  
Through the Rain- Mariah Carey  
If I Ain't Got You- Alicia Keys feat. Usher  
I Turn to You- Christina A.  
Angel of Mine- Monica  
  
Well I rushed this chapter a lot man cuz I'm a lazy bum!  
  
REVIEW! 


	5. V POSTPONED

WRITERS BLOCK DIE!!!!!!!!!!!11

Okay I got writers block fuck!! And know I hab to get my inspiration back!!

When I read this story I'm lik wtf??? Was I smoking pot?!?!? On the last chapter so lik now I'm dead!! I like have no passion for this story when I started it! I might delete. Just someone help me!!! I need suggestions!! I have the perfect ending!! NO ONE IS MESSING WITH MY ENDING!!!! But it's the things that lead up to that!!! SO please put it in a review for me to know wtf should I do!!!! All flamers and junk are necessary! But just one thing write lemons!!!! No matter how hard I try ((which is not very hard)) I cant write them!! I CANT WRITE YAOI YURI!!! Its hard so I'll just be stupid and die!! Well anyways I do have ideas but I have to finish some of my stories first!!

The Power of Love

Category: Romance/Tragedy

Rating PG 13

MY FWENDS RESPOSE TO THIS STORY: TYPE YOUR FUCKING ASS OFF SO THAT I CAN READ IT!!!! (((my fwend Kristina of California))

Summary: 1000 years ago a priestess and her protector made a promise to meet each other someday. The protector went to war and got killed, and the priestess waited until her body faded away. 1000 years later Yukina is possessed by the priestess and find her protector is the future life of Kuwabara.

Shattered Destinies

Category: Tragedy/Action/Adventure

Rating: R maybe PG 13

MY FWENDS RESPONSE: WTF???!?!?! SO FUCKING CONFUSING!!!! (((EVERYONE))

Summary: After the tatei's last battle. Weird things happened Kurama is missing. Yuuske is actually dead! Kuwabara's mind is broken, and Hiei is blind and mute. How can the tanteri's get out of this fucked up situation. And what dangers shall come in the future NEXT TIME ON YYH!! Ok I suck at summaries!!

AND PLZ IF ANYONE HAS A SUMMARY FOR SAVE THE LAST DANCE I WILL BE HONORED!! AND FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT!! OKAY MAYBE NOT FOREVER BUT FOR A DAY!

TILL I GET MY MIND BACK BUH BYES!!


End file.
